One Cold Winter
by SparklingPC
Summary: Who knew one night could change the relationship between 2 teenagers? "Chad? What are you doing here?""Well, I could ask you the same."--"Thanks, Chad.""I have my moments." CHANNY. For sonnycentral. REVIEW! :


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first SWAC story. Well, it was going to be a different SWAC story. But, I wanted to get this one out first. I know I have PJO stories that I need to update for, but**

**I need to get my ideas out before I forget. This should be 4-shot. But, if I get enough support and if I'm not too lazy, I'll make it longer.**

**Anyways, this is for SONNYCENTRAL! For being an amazing author. :) She is my **_all -time favorite_ **SWAC author! Dancing on Rainbows and Loved-Invention follow. They have incredible stories so go check 'em out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. DUH! :) Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Cold Winter

*Sonny's POV*

"Sonny, I really need to go. The weather's gonna be really bad. C'mon!" Tawni complained.

"Okay, fine. You can go…I'll just find my umbrella and lock up. I'll see you tomorrow, Tawn," I said, in search of my umbrella.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow. Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Bye, Tawni!" I said, and she left the dressing room.

I could not find my umbrella anywhere! I looked in my drawers, tables, dressing room, boxes, my jacket. EVERYWHERE. I moved onto the Prop House and looked around. I finally found it near the alien dude. YES! I got my phone and umbrella and locked up. I started to head out when I bumped in to a blonde-haired boy.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same," he answered.

"Just answer the question, Chad."

"Fine, since it's hailing like heeck out there, I can't get to my car. Plus, I tried looking for an umbrella and couldn'tfind one. You?"

"I was trying to find my umbrella and so, I kept Tawni waiting. Then, I told her to go, and now, I'm stuck here with no transportation to get to my apartment."

"Oh. Well, if you let me use your umbrella, then I can drive you home," he offered.

"Since when are you nice?" I asked, confused.

"Sonny, I was trying to be nice. Just accept."

"Okay, okay. Let me call my mom first."

All of a sudden, my phone started Moo'ing.

"Wonder how she does that," I muttered.

"Hello? Mom?" I answered.

"Hey Sonny! Where are you? I've been waiting for you to get home. I tried calling you, but there was no signal," my mom asked.

"Oh. Well, I'm stuck here at the studio, 'cuz I was trying to find my umbrella. But, Chad will drive me home."

"Chad? From Mackenzie Falls? I thought you hate him."

"He was being nice for once. Anyways, I should be home soon."

"Oh. That's what I called you for. I needed to tell you that over here, it's hailing _really_ hard. I mean, the power's out and there's no possible way you can get home."

"Oh. Maybe I'll just wait here at the studio."

"What about Chad?"

"I don't know. I'll just see you at home whenever that is. If I'm stuck here for the whole night, then I'll see you tomorrow when I come home."

"Sure thing, hun. Though, please be very careful. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Bye mom!" I said, and then hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So?" Chad asked.

"Well, there's no possible way to get to my house. So, I'm stuck here."

"Oh……maybe, you can come home with me?"

"With you? What about your parents?"

"Well, they're _never_ home. Right now, they're in Paris. You don't need to worry about that."

"So, you live alone?"

"Yeah…"

"Aw, Chad. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nah. Just stop asking me questions, right now. Are you gonna come or not? What are you going to here anyways?"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell my mom in the car. And, we can use my umbrella," I said.

"Perfect," he said, and then we went out the door, with an umbrella over us, as we went to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did your like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!**

**I'll update when I can. **

**REVIEW! (:  
**


End file.
